


Бессердечный

by DaniellaRikhter (EpisodeManiac)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Character, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/DaniellaRikhter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все те вещи, которые Уилл делал для Коры, заставляли его чувствовать многое - и ни одно из этих чувств не было хорошим. К его большому сожалению, "бессердечный" совсем не означало "бесчувственный".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бессердечный

**Author's Note:**

> Это не сонгфик, но по тексту меня очень вдохновила песня Джеймса Бланта "No bravery". Там текст в общем-то как раз про того Уилла, которого я пыталась описать. ("He has been here")
> 
> 10 слов, выделенные жирным курсивом - это 10 базовых эмоций, согласно Изарду.

Когда Уилл потерял Анну и решился на это, у него было три желания: отомстить Анастасии, стать другим человеком и, самое главное, не чувствовать больше никаких эмоций. Он думал, что, избавившись от сердца, он избавится от чувств, и два других желания перестанут быть важными. Кора, можно сказать, стала его джинном – всего одним движением руки она исполнила его желания. Но не те, которые были важны.  
  
Он хотел отомстить Анне, и он сполна насладился выражением её лица и болью в её глазах, когда он, в качестве правой руки Коры, пришёл на королевскую свадьбу. Он наслаждался, когда она запиналась, произнося свою свадебную клятву, и так явно старалась не смотреть на него. Он наслаждался, зная, что она чувствует ту боль, которую, по идее, должен испытывать он.  
  
Он хотел стать другим человеком, хотел перестать быть Уиллом Скарлеттом, вором и дураком – и так и случилось. Теперь он был Валетом Червей – первым помощником Королевы, выполняющим все грязные поручения, убийцей и насильником, при одном только имени которого все жители деревень разбегались в ужасе.  
  
Но его главное желание - ничего не чувствовать – так и не сбылось. Какие-то эмоции всё равно остались, хоть они и были притуплёнными, как будто он ощущал их сквозь пелену. Он всё ещё мог чувствовать часть той боли, которую причинила ему Анна, и, поначалу, он всё ещё чувствовал часть своей любви к ней. Но вскоре, ни боль, ни любовь, уже не волновали его – потому что даже сквозь пелену в нём бушевали эмоции похуже.  
  
Он чувствовал  ** _вину_** , когда, скрытый в тени, смотрел на лица тех семей, которые хоронили своего брата, или отца, или мать, или сестру. Когда они хоронили того, кто был им дорог, того, кого Кора обозначила как преступника. Когда они хоронили того, кого Валет убил. Он чувствовал вину, чувствовал их  ** _горе_**  как своё, и даже тот факт, что он не мог противиться воле Коры, держащей его сердце, не заставлял его чувствовать себя лучше. Он раскаивался после каждого такого случая, и отчаянно желал вернуться в прошлое и исправить это, не делать того, что он сделал. Он не знал, что именно он хотел исправить – не убивать того бедного человека, не дать Коре вырвать его сердце, не приходить в Страну Чудес? Одно он знал точно – никакая магия не способна изменить прошлое, и пустые мечты не улучшат положение.  
  
Он чувствовал  ** _отвращение_**  к стражникам королевы, которые творили немыслимые вещи с крестьянами, но куда большее отвращение он чувствовал к себе. Порой он сам казался себе таким мерзким и гнусным, что буквально чувствовал физическую потребность содрать с себя кожу, вылезти из своей шкуры. Он изводил себя ненавистью к самому себе, нанося себе увечья, сбивая свои кулаки в кровь о стены. И Уилл абсолютно не желал видеть, в кого он превратился, но его богатые покои во дворце королевы были практически уставлены зеркалами. И, когда он возвращался с очередного задания, он не мог перестать смотреть на своё отражение, на себя, покрытого кровью очередных невинных с головы до пят.   
  
Он чувствовал  ** _гнев_**  – тот тёк по его венам постоянно, согревая его, заставляя его чувствовать себя живым. Он злился на Кору – больную маньячку, приказывающую убивать чуть ли не каждого, кто посмотрел на неё с недостаточным обожанием. Он злился на себя – за то, что выполнял её приказы, за то, что не мог что-либо с этим сделать, за бессилие и невозможность делать что-либо по своей воле. Он злился на Анастасию, которая привела его в этот ад и, в отличие от него, получила всё, что хотела. А потом он выплёскивал свою ярость на тех, кого Кора поручала ему убить – забивая людей до смерти, пытая их, терзая их тела даже после того, как они умерли. И Уилл понимал, что с каждым днём его гнев всё меньше согревает его, и всё больше сжигает его изнутри.  
  
В редкие моменты, когда он был свободен, когда неутомимая королева давала ему выходной – он был спокоен, и всё окружающее вызывало у него  ** _презрение_**. Кора, стражники, слуги, богатый и безвкусный замок… Крестьяне, пресмыкающиеся перед ним и Королевой, ползающие на коленях перед теми, кто рушил их жизни. А потом ему поручали очередное дело – похитить кого-то, пытать или убить – и он возвращался к своему обычному состоянию.  
  
Но самая страшная эмоция – та, которая вызывала у него  ** _ужас_**  самим своим существованием – это наслаждение. Уилл и сам не мог понять, когда он успел прийти к тому, что чувствовал  ** _радость_** , когда ему поручали очередное отвратительное задание. Почему он чувствовал  ** _возбуждение_** , прокрадываясь в дом обычной семьи, предвкушая кровавую баню, которую он устроит. Почему он получал удовольствие, когда заставлял семьи смотреть на то, как он медленно отрезает их отцу голову. Почему он испытывал восторг, вскрывая непокорных, словно банки, и перебирая их органы, как будто бы пытаясь понять, что заставило их не подчиниться их Королеве. И почему, когда он стоял над телами маленьких детей, теперь лежащих мёртвыми на полу их дома, а с его рук стекала кровь – он улыбался. Но, со временем, он стал всё реже задавать себе вопрос “Почему”, и просто отдавался этому своему извращённому развлечению.  
  
Всё изменилось практически в одно мгновение – в тот день, когда Королева послала его вместе со стражниками искать девушку, нарушившую закон. Обычно он не занимался такими мелкими делами, но девушка, видимо, была умной, и её не могли найти уже две недели, так что Королева послала вместе с этими остолопами свою “тяжёлую артиллерию”. Уилл искренне веселился, слушая разговоры стражников о том, что та, кого они ищут – настоящий монстр, убивающий направо и налево. Ему-то Кора рассказала, что девчонка просто-напросто сорвала веточки из горячо любимого Королевой сада. Честно говоря, Валету было даже любопытно посмотреть на ту, кто так разозлил Кору.  
  
То ли ему в тот день не везло, то ли что-то ещё, но, когда он бежал за целью, он споткнулся о корень дерева и скатился по пригорку прямо под лезвие меча той, за кем он гнался. Алиса была невероятно красивой, и, против воли, его дыхание перехватило от одного её вида. И он сумела действительно  ** _удивить_**  его, не показав абсолютно никаких признаков страха, когда услышала его имя (возможно, он просто не знала, кто он такой). И в тот момент Валет понял, что впервые будет стараться изо всех сил не выполнить приказ Королевы “убить”, потому что хочет, чтобы Алиса была его. Пожалуй, это был первый шаг к тому, чтобы выйти из зависимости от Коры.  
  
Ему не составило никакого труда отследить Алису до её привала, но он так залюбовался спящей девушкой, что даже не заметил ловушки, в которую наступил. И тогда она поразила его ещё больше, предложив выкрасть его сердце. Предложив ему свободу от Коры после стольких лет подчинения. Он просто не мог сказать “нет” на такое предложение. И, глядя на то, как она держит его сердце, он не мог не радоваться, понимая, что теперь она действительно его. Пусть и всего лишь его хозяйка.  
  
Он был более чем счастлив помочь ей, добровольно, а не из-за невольного сердца, которое причинило страдания стольким людям. Они путешествовали вместе неделями, разыскивая доказательства для отца Алисы, и с каждым днём, с каждой минутой Уилл всё больше влюблялся в неё. И когда она попыталась вернуть его сердце обратно ему, Уилл замешкался, потому что знал – неважно, кто фактически будет держать у себя эту странную светящуюся штуку, его сердце всегда будет принадлежать ей, Алисе.  
  
Но потом, глядя на неё, абсолютно не догадывающуюся о том, что он делал, он ощутил то, чего никогда не испытывал раньше – ни когда сердце было при нём, ни когда его забрали –  ** _стыд_**. Уилл, сотворивший столько ужасных вещей, был недостоин её, такой доброй и честной, и он никогда не будет её достоин. Поэтому, как только они поймали Кролика, он отпустил её, надеясь, что она найдёт своё счастье, а сам пошёл своей дорогой, поклявшись никогда не забывать то, что она для него сделала.  
  
И теперь, он живёт в городке с названием Сторибрук под именем Джона Уильямса, и каждый день ходит на работу в городскую больницу, на этот раз чиня людей, а не ломая их. Он окружён людьми, ничего не помнящими о себе из-за проклятья, и каждый вечер, возвращаясь домой, он выпивает пол бутылки дешёвого виски и сидит в темноте, держа в руках светящееся сердце, отчаянно желая тоже забыть.


End file.
